The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transporting flexible, planar products, as claimed in patent claims 1 and 13 respectively.
In particular in mailrooms of printing houses, the printed products are frequently transported by means of gripper conveyors. In this context, it frequently happens that the printed products are delivered from the gripper conveyors to the belt conveyor for further processing. In the case of large processing capacities and the high conveying velocities associated therewith, the problem exists that the printed products flap when transferred from the gripper conveyor to the belt conveyor and, in particular, behave erratically after being released by the grippers of the gripper conveyors, with the risk of losing their ordered arrangement.